


Runaway

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Wanna taste?” and “This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.”





	Runaway

Keeping to the edges of the room and out of camera view you slunk out of the GI Press Conference room, anger burning through your veins as you snuck out the door and hurried down the hallway after your errant star. How dare Jay White walk out in the middle of the conference? You couldn’t believe the audacity of that man. Who did he think he was? 

Instead of watching the rest of the conference and ensuring things ran smoothly, you were chasing after a petulant brat. You reached the door to Chaos’ locker room not bothering to knock as you burst in to confront Jay. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You shouted the second the door closed behind you. “You can’t just walk out of the press conference!” 

“I just did.” Jay said with a smirk that had you seething. “You here to drag me back like a bad little boy?” He pouted his lower lip at you in a way you found utterly adorable but you refused to let him see that.

“We are streaming live Jay! You can’t pull stunts like this.” You said in exasperation “Do you know how unprofessional it makes you look?”

“I don’t care. I put on my suit and paraded in your little dog and pony show. I said my piece and that’s all you’re getting.” Jay said. 

“This is your job Jay! You stressed. “You don’t get to pick and choose what duties you fulfill.”

Jay scoffed turning his back on you and stripping out of his jacket. 

“I’m not going back.” He said with finality. 

“God you are impossible.” You snapped. 

“And will you please stop stripping?” You asked as Jay was pulling off his button down shirt, baring his chest to your view as he turned around to grin at you.

“What’s the matter? Liking what you see?” He teased tossing the shirt over the bench behind him. 

“No!” You contested as you tried not to stare at him. “It’s completely inappropriate and unprofessional for you to be disrobing in front of me.” Despite your protests you couldn’t seem to tear your gaze away. 

“So, turn your back if you don’t like it.” He suggested with a shrug as his fingers toyed with the buttons of his pants. You swallowed hard as he unsnapped the button and then pulled down his zipper, the slacks dropping to the floor leaving him in his boxer briefs. 

“Go on.” He challenged. “Turn away if you don’t want to see me naked.” His fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers as you stood frozen unable to do what was right and turn away. 

“If you don’t turn your back, I’m going to assume you want what I do next.” Jay warned. 

This was it. Decision time. Stay or flee. You could walks away and forget this happened. Or you could stay and let things progress how they would. Your breath hitched as Jay shucked his underwear, eyes trailing over his body, admiring every muscle and fine line before lingering on his stiffening cock.

“Wanna taste?” Jay asked stalking towards your unmoving form. His hands reached for the buttons on your shirt, undoing them one by one before pushing your shirt off your shoulders and bringing his mouth to hover over yours waiting for your final capitulation. 

Throwing caution and good sense to the wind you moved your mouth to meet his lips. Your tongues met in seeking strokes, fingers threading through hair as you pulled each other closer. Jay’s hands moved to your shoulder and gently pushed you down to your knees. 

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.” He said grabbing it and brushing it over your mouth which you quickly opened, sucking him in and licking as he bumped his hips in rhythm with your movements. You hummed around him, tongue bathing his cock while you sucked hard around his firm flesh. Jay grunted thrusting into your mouth as you swallowed around him until he pulled out of your mouth and pulled you to your feet again. 

Your pants were quickly discarded as Jay walked you backwards into the door, his fingers gripping your ass as he hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. Your hand reached between your bodies and guided Jay’s cock to your waiting heat. You moaned as he filled you, hands moving back to his shoulders and gripping hard as he thrust up into you. His mouth latched on your neck, sucking deeply on your flesh and biting eliciting a whimper from your lips. 

The door shook as Jay’s thrusts picked up speed, driving you back into the surface. Fingers clawing into Jay’s shoulders you climaxed, legs tightening around his hips as he continued to slam into you while you writhed against him. 

With a loud grunt he slowed, hips stuttering as he came, his forehead falling forward to rest on yours as he lowered you to your feet. 

“I better get back to the conference.” You said quietly, reaching for your pants. 

Jay nodded handing you your blouse and watching as you straightened yourself out.

As you turned to leave Jay stopped you.

“I know this is kind of backwards, but I’d really like to take you to dinner sometime.” He said his hand clasping the back of his neck as he smiled nervously. 

“I’d like that.” You said with a wide smile making him immediately relax. “See you around Switchblade.”


End file.
